


Waking Up in Vegas (The Ultimate Wedding Remix)

by navaan



Series: The Vegas Remixes [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcoholic Tony Stark implied, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, References to Illness, Remix, Romance, Thor Is a Good Bro, past Natasha Romanova/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Steve wakes to the sound of laughter and needs to piece together what happened the night before.- Companion Fic to “Waking Up in Vegas (The Married Bliss Remix)” and  "Waking Up in Vegas (The in the Right World Remix)" but can be read on its own





	Waking Up in Vegas (The Ultimate Wedding Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/gifts), [krusca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/gifts).



> Written as a remix of faite’s [beautiful little comic that you can see here](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1751460.html?thread=13335204#cmt13335204) and with her permission, of course. :) And this is also for krusca, because she mentioned Ults!Steve in her comment on the last remix, and, of course, then I couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Translated into Russian "Проснувшись в Вегасе" by Kairu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13002237)

Someone laughed.

It was such a heartfelt, rumbling laugh that penetrated Steve's sleepy mind and sounded warm and amused. Something about it felt like coming home - comfortable and familiar. With the splitting headache it was hard to even open his eyes just a little and he immediately wondered what he had been up to that his healing factor hadn't already taken care of the discomfort. He must have hit his head good, because he had no idea how he even ended up in a bed. Then the details started to register: He was not lying in an uncomfortable med bed, the room didn’t smell of disinfectants and sickness. It smelled of alcohol and sweat. He opened his eyes wide, despite the pain.

Beside him the person was still chuckling and the mattress was shaking slightly with it.

Tony.

He knew it was Tony.

He knew that was so well.

And that wasn't even _that_ unusual. He had slept in Tony's bed a couple of times when the man had gone through chemo to make sure he was fine and wouldn't be alone in an emergency. It had been a rough time for Tony. But that had been months ago.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing in my bed?" Right now he wasn’t even sure what to do with any possible answer that would undoubtedly spill from Tony’s mouth.

Tony was lying on his back, his left hand held up in front of himself and he was inspecting it with some interest. Only now that Steve was looking at him, did he turn his attention away from his perfectly manicured hands, but he did not let it sink down, continued holding it above himself, fingers splayed as if he’d been inspecting them one by one. He grinned at Steve. "I didn't know you had it in you, Cap darling."

He frowned, because Tony used that particular endearment only on people he kept at arm’s length. He called him “Cap” or “Steve”. But the frown reminded him that he had a splitting headache, unexplained and annoying. And _that_ was the most worrying thing about the situation, right until he realized he had no idea where they were at all. This was _not_ Tony's large bed in his condo in New York.

"Where...?"

"Vegas," Tony said with a cheerfulness that worsened the headache by degrees.

"Vegas," he repeated and took in the way Tony was lying there... no shirt under the sheets, hand held up. _Grinning_.

"Check your hand," Tony advised and his grin grew just a little bit brighter.

He did as he was told out of reflex.

A ring.

There was a ring that had not been there before.

Tony. Bed. Ring.

Vegas.

Headache.

The facts didn't want to line up for a moment, then it suddenly made sense.

"What the hell?!" He sat up in an instant, staring at his hand.

Tony laughed. "I never pegged you as the marrying in Vegas type, more the church and proper ceremony guy."

His eyes widened and he could not tear his eyes away from the ring. "We got married? We got _married_. In Las Vegas?"

Tony finally let his hand sink a bit and wriggled his fingers in front of him and Steve could see there was a matching ring on his ring finger. "I'm sure I was a beautiful bride," he said with a cheerfulness that was grating.

Steve stared at him, trying not to frown as he held his gaze. "We got _married_ ," he repeated.

"Yes, darling. And you never even proposed properly," Tony said, completely unfazed by the magnitude of this development.

"How drunk were we?" he heard himself ask and scrunched up his nose. He had the vague memory of Thor proposing a bet to him. "What did Thor do?"

"He gave you a drink," Tony said and Steve frowned at him, the headache suddenly not his worst problem. "Don't look at me. _I_ 'm making my most rational decisions when I'm drunk, Cap. We both know that."

"Your most irrational too," Steve pointed out grumpily. "You're always drunk."

"I am,” he agreed easily and then smiled at Steve’s disapproving look. “Married for less than a day and he already tries to change me." Tony clicked his tongue and shook his head. "I hope this isn't your brilliant strategic mind at work and you only married me for the inheritance. Because last time I was engaged..." Tony stopped.

Steve narrowed his eyes suddenly, because a dark shadow passed over Tony's face. He rarely even mentioned Natasha and the way their engagement had ended. Tony had moved on the way he always did: Looking forward, moving on like nothing had happened, like nothing could touch him. But Steve knew him well now. If Natasha hadn't mattered, then Tony would be _mentioning_ her much more frequently. He had never even made light of it, but had moved on like Natasha had never existed.

Seeing Tony work through his own dark feelings and returning to the amused grin, now slightly dimmed and fake, helped clear his head. Some details fell into place about what had happened the day before. Thor had been boasting about godhood and Asgardian magic. Tony had laughed jovially as Thor posed a bet. Steve remembered agreeing, never one to chicken out of a challenge. 

Steve _remembered_.

Impulsively he reached forward and pulled Tony into a kiss and the man made a surprised sound. But he wouldn't have been Tony if he didn't immediately turn the kiss into something far from innocent and much hotter than any short press of closed lips.

"Are you naked under that sheet?" Steve asked when he pulled away, his lips wet and warm.

Tony raised an eyebrow and shrugged. That fake grin had been wiped off his face and been replaced by a truly amused smile. "Aren't you?"

He... was.

"You do realize what Thor said before he made us drink that stuff?" Steve asked and Tony shrugged his shoulders again like none of this was of any concern. It was hard to say what he remembered, but he had to: "He said, it would make us do what we wanted. _Only_ what we wanted. He wanted us to be selfish for a day."

"That’s ridiculous. I’m always selfish, darling. Nobody ever accused me of continued altruism before. Trust the hippie to be the first," Tony said with a huff, then wriggled his eyebrows. "He must have been talking about you."

Steve smiled. "He's onto something, Tony. You’re not so bad."

"Don't you dare start," Tony warned. "I will have to do something decadently capitalist to make up for it if you do. Now let me call my lawyers and we can get this sorted..." He turned away from Steve to search the room with his eyes.

That wouldn’t do.

"Sorry," Steve said. "I'm very traditional. No divorce."

Tony had already tried to reach out of the bed for his clothes, searching for his phone, but he froze in mid motion. "Cap?" he said, voice low.

"No divorce," he repeated. "You lie back down now and sleep. Listen to your husband."

"I always listen to you. You’re Captain America."

"Most of the time," Steve agreed. "When you want to. Now lie down. I only did what I wanted to do here. So did you. No divorce. We’re talking about this when I have less of a headache."

Tony looked at him. _Stared_. "Are you playing the traditionalist card after marrying me on a drunken rampage in Vegas?" He chuckled. "I get that you missed out on marriage and picket fences and..."

"Tony, _sweetheart_ , you're so right. I married you for the life in the suburbs I always dreamed of. Now lie down and sleep. Tomorrow we can talk about doing this properly." He enjoyed the saccharine sweetness in his own voice and the comical widening of Tony’s eyes. Humor was not something Steve excelled at, but Bucky and Gail always laughed at his dry jokes.

"Properly? The _honeymoon_? Not that _I_ ’m complaining, dear. This is the best kind of sore I’ve been in months. You could have all the sex from me without any rings involved any time you want, you know?"

"No, _the wedding_ ," Steve said firmly. "After all the shit I went through, I deserve a proper wedding." Then he lay down, watching Tony - who watched him in turn - with a half grin. 

Tony looked actually surprised when it sank in that Steve was not exactly joking about the “no divorce” part. It would take some time to make him believe Steve was sincere about this marriage. "You only want to see me in a wedding dress," he accused.

"Proper wedding," Steve said and frowned back. "No dress for you. Nor for me. Suit. Dress uniform. Town hall wedding. Friends and family. Not your brother."

"You have his all planned out!"

"Not yet," he said. "But I'll have a plan in time for breakfast, now go to sleep."

Tony lay down very slowly and watched him. "I have to hand it to you, you're always good for a surprise," for just a second the glib demeanor, the eccentric shell Tony built around himself constantly, faltered and his voice sounded wistful. “ _This_ is what happens when you’re being selfish?”

"Yes," he agreed and closed his eyes. "You better remember that when I send all the bills your way."

He didn't open his eyes again, but he smiled as Tony's delighted laughter drifted through the room.

Later he’d ask Thor to be their best man. He’d grumble about the civil marriage, but he wouldn’t refuse. Steve's smile turned into a grin just thinking about it. Thor would absolutely hate whatever suit Tony’d end up picking out for him, too.

In a few hours Steve would work this out.

Captain America would get his proper ceremony and the world better not get in his way.

“You plan the wedding,” Tony mumbled as Steve drifted off again. “But you better put up with whatever _I_ plan for the honeymoon.”


End file.
